BL, Please!
by YuuRi Michaelis' Phantomhive
Summary: Lillian adalah seorang perempuan yang memiliki suatu 'penyakit' yang sangat sulit disembuhkan, sehingga dia harus pindah ke tempat yang tidak ada 'itu'. Ya, 'ITU' Warning : Gaje, Plot cepat, gonta-ganti POV, BOYS LOVE, Fujo!Lillian


_**Disclaimer :**_ _Harvest Moon TToTT © Natsume, maybe? Pokoknya bukan punyaku._

_**Warning :**__ Gaje, Plot cepat, gonta-ganti POV, BOYS LOVE, Fujo!Lillian_

Have a nice read~! ^.^

Hai, namaku Lillian. Aku dulunya seorang pegawai biasa yang menjalani kehidupan biasa seorang pegawai pada umumnya. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang cukup menggangguku sehingga aku memutuskan pindah dari kota yang kutinggali ini.

Mengenai 'sesuatu' yang menggangguku itu… bisa dibilang sebuah 'penyakit' yang membuatku cukup sulit menjalani kehidupanku di kota. Sebenarnya penyakit ini tidak terlalu bermasalah jika tidak ada 'itu'.

Ya

'ITU'

'Itu' yang ada di kota dan mulai merambat ke perdesaan.

Untuk itu aku berusaha mencari wilayah yang tidak tercemar 'itu'. Selain itu cukup aman dan nyaman untuk ditinggali.

Untuk masalah pekerjaan… mungkin aku bisa berladang. Aku cukup suka pekerjaan fisik, dan begini-begini aku juara lomba lari tingkat nasional dari SMP sampai SMA, lho! Jadi soal kesiapan fisik tidak bermasalah.

Hmm, diliat dari tingkat kriminalitasnya, 'Kota' Bluebell dan Konohana termasuk sangat rendah. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa disebut 'kota' padahal belum ada 'itu' yang merupakan salah satu ciri dari sebuah kota.

Naah.

Mungkin karena tidak ada 'itu' makanya banyak yang tidak mau ke kota-kota ini. Padahal ada dijual tanah sekaligus rumah yang murah banget, lho!

Yeah, Ini tempat yang sempurna untukku!

Segera aku menghubungi kedua kota, tentu saja dengan menyampaikan bahwa aku akan melihat-lihat dulu yang mana yang cocok untukku, agar mereka tidak berharap terlalu tinggi.

Eh? Apa ini?

Kota Bluebell dan Konohana saling bermusuhan selama beberapa tahun terakhir?

Uukh, semoga aku tidak dibenci satu kota jika memilih kota yang lain…

Karena di sana tidak bisa dilalui kendaraan, aku membawa kuda yang baru saja kubeli dengan sebuah kereta kuda untuk membawa barang-barangku. Tidak terlalu banyak sih. Sekalian untuk menyimpan benda-benda lain yang kudapat di jalan.

Waktunya berangkat!

Singkat cerita, aku terjatuh dari kudaku dan keretanya rusak parah. Lalu aku ditolong oleh walikota dari Kota Bluebell dan Konohana yang sangat mengerikan ketika mereka bertengkar. Setelah menjelaskan apa-apa yang istimewa di kota mereka, aku memilih Kota Bluebell.

Kenapa? Karena aku suka hewan. Bukan berarti aku benci tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang ditawarkan Kota Konohana, hanya saja merawat hewan lebih mudah bagiku. Untunglah Ina—walikota Konohana—tidak membenciku seperti yang kutakuti, justru ia menawarkan kalau-kalau aku mau pindah ke Konohana.

Keesokan harinya, aku diberi seekor sapi dan ayam untuk diternakkan. Yang mengantarkannya seorang wanita bernama Jessica. Dia mempunyai dua orang anak bernama Ash dan Cheryl. "Kapan-kapan mampirlah ke toko kami." Tawarnya. Aku mengangguk senang.

Setelah merawat hewan-hewan pertamaku dan membiarkan mereka di luar kandang untuk mencari makan sendiri, aku pergi ke kota untuk menemui tetangga-tetanggaku dan berusaha mencari teman yang sebaya, hehehee.

Tapi disinilah malapetaka itu dimulai.

'Penyakit'ku yang seharusnya bisa sembuh di sini…

…Justru tambah parah.

Awalnya aku bertemu seorang pemuda yang bernama Ash, anaknya Jessica. Ash cukup manis dengan matanya yang bulat besar, rambut pirang kemerahan yang bagaikan stroberi, tubuhnya yang kecil untuk ukuran pemuda…

AAAAAAGH! HENTIKAN, LILLIAN! Duh, wajahku pasti memerah sekarang!

"Ada apa, Lillian?" Tanya Ash bingung melihatku gelabakan sendiri. Aku menutup wajahku dan menggelengkan kepalaku cepat. Ini gawat! Aku tidak boleh berpikiran aneh-aneh di sini, tidak saat aku berniat untuk SEMBUH dari 'penyakit' kronisku!

Setelah berusaha meyakinkan Ash bahwa aku baik-baik saja dan mengalihkan perhatiaannya dengan bertanya tentang adik dan hewan-hewan ternak yang dirawatnya, aku berpamitan dan pergi ke toko sebelah.

Setelah berbincang sebentar dengan Georgia—gadis yang suka kuda—aku pergi ke sebuah café untuk beristirahat sejenak. Di sini aku berkenalan dengan Laney dan ayahnya, Howard. Laney mengatakan bahwa ada seorang pemuda yang menjual bunga di depan café. Hmm… mungkin setelah ini aku bisa mampir ke sana.

Aku bertemu dengan pemuda berwajah cukup tampan bernama Cam. Dia pendiam, tipe kuudere mungkin? Hmm, cocok nih sama Ash…

TIDAAAK!

Aku berlari meninggalkan Cam dengan wajah memerah. Dia pasti heran dan menganggap aku aneh. Ah, lebih baik dia menganggapku aneh daripada dia tau 'penyakit'ku.

Yup.

Aku seorang Fujoshi kronis.

Fujoshi adalah sebutan untuk perempuan yang menggemari Boys Love dalam bentuk apapun seperti cerita, gambar, doujin, anime, dan sebagainya. Sebaliknya, Fujoshi juga bisa digunakan sebagai sebutan untuk laki-laki yang menggemari Girls Love dalam bentuk apapun, meskipun cukup jarang digunakan untuk laki-laki.

Dan aku mulai menjadi seorang fujoshi ketika aku menginjak SMA. Apa yang membuatku menjadi fujoshi?

Jawabannya adalah 'itu'.

Internet.

Surfing di internet adalah kegiatan yang menyenangkan, tetapi lama-lama akan menyesatkanmu ke dalam lubang hitam yang terus menyedotmu sehingga kamu sulit untuk keluar darinya. Untuk itulah aku bertekad untuk sembuh dengan cara menjauhkan diri dari internet.

Aku tau ini cara yang cukup ekstrim, hanya saja kalau bukan dengan cara ini, aku akan kembali dengan mudah ke lubang hitam itu.

Tapi kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini aku bertemu MEREKA?!

Ugh, bukan salah mereka, sih… toh mereka belum tentu punya rasa… santai, Lillian… santai…

Setidakya mantra itulah yang membuatku sedikit tenang jika menghadapi mereka. Cukup melelahkan memang sampai hewan-hewanku tampak cemas melihatku yang stress berat.

Sampai hari Rabu datang.

Aku melihat Ash sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Cam di stan bunganya. Ekspresinya tampak sangan senang, sedangkan Cam tersenyum lembut… DAN TATAPANNYA ITU—

Ugh, aku berdelusi. Ya, ini semua hanya delusi semata.

Aku berusaha dengan santai menyapa mereka berdua. Lalu kami berbincang-bincang mengenai tips dan trik merawat hewan, berbagai macam ragam bunga dari berbagai musim, betapa sulitnya menangkap serangga yang kaburnya cepat, sampai akhirnya Ash berkata…

"Dulu aku dan Cam sering pergi ke hutan untuk menangkap kupu-kupu kesukaan Cheryl. Tetapi aku tergelincir dan terperosot ke luncuran dua kali berturut-turut yag ada di gunung Bluebell bagian tengah, kau tau? Cam juga ikut terperosot karena aku refleks menggenggam tangannya. Lalu kami berdua jadi kotor penuh lumpur dan dimarahi ibu, ahahaha!"

"Wah, kalian akrab sekali ya!" jawabku riang. Dan bodohnya itu adalah tanggapan yang salah karena jawaban Ash adalah…

"Tentu saja! Kami sahabat baik sejak kecil!"

JDER! 

Aku membeku. 'Sahabat baik sejak kecil' itu merupakan alur cerita yang cukup laris di dunia per-fanfic-an! Biasanya mereka hanya menganggap perasaan mereka hanya sebatas sahabat, tapi lama kelamaan mereka akhirnya sadar namun malu-malu, atau salah satu dari mereka menyadari duluan perasaannya (biasanya yang seme) tapi karena nggak mau sahabatnya itu menjauhinya maka dia rela di-friendzone, dan sebagainya, dan sebagainya...

"Lillian? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ash cemas. Cam juga terlihat heran melihatku yang tiba-tiba membeku.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Aku berlari dan berteriak seperti orang kesetanan meninggalkan mereka berdua yang terheran-heran. Lebih baik aku segera pergi dari pandangan mereka ketimbang membiarkan mereka melihat ekspresi Fangirl-ku yang… ugh. Bisa-bisa mereka justru akan merasa jijik denganku, lalu mereka menceritakan itu ke semua warga Bluebell, kemudian semuanya menatapku dengan jijik dan entah bagaimana berita ini sampai ke Konohana dan warga Konohana tidak akan menerimaku untuk pindah ke sana, akhirnya tidak ada tempat bagiku untuk bisa sembuh dari 'penyakit'ku ini!

Aku menutup pintu rumahku cukup keras untuk mengagetkan sapi dan ayamku yang di luar. Aku masuk ke dalam selimut dan berusaha menenangkan diriku. Biasanya, kalau aku melihat sebuat hints BL, maka aku langsung membuka HP-ku dan mencari fanfic BL yang membuatku semakin parah saja. Tapi karena di sini tidak ada internet…

Aku bersyukur.

Untuk dapat sembuh memang harus pelan-pelan dan penuh perjuangan, toh? Sama seperti orang yang ingin berhenti merokok atau narkoba.

Mungkin untuk sementara aku berkenalan dengan warga Konohana dulu untuk menghindari mereka dan menenangkan pikiranku.

Aku akui di Konohana juga ada seorang pemuda manis tipe uke bernama Hiro, dan seorang pemuda tampan tipe seme bernama Kana. Tapi, tidak. Aku tidak memasangkan mereka. Aku merasa Kana sangat cocok dengan Georgia meskipun mereka selalu bertengkar. Hey, alur cerita 'setiap hari selalu bertengkar' juga cukup laris, lho!

Aku berkenalan dengan seorang gadis bernama Nori. Dia begitu anggun dan menawan, sopan dan ramah, serta polos. Ugh, kapan ya aku bisa jadi seperti dia?

Karena kegelapan yang menghantuiku, rasanya mustahil aku bisa seperti Nori…

"Sering-seringlah mampir ke sini, Lillian! Kami senang dengan kehadiranmu di sini." Ucap Nori sambil tersenyum lembut. Huhuhu… aku tidak akan pernah menjadi seperti Nori…

Setelah berpamitan dengan Nori, aku melihat-lihat papan request di Konohana. Hmm… Rahi memerlukan bunga lavender, bayarannya bawang? Lumayan, lhaa~

Segera kuhampiri Rahi dan memberinya lavender yang ia minta. Dan dia kelepasan menyebut nama Ying! Ufufufu~ cinta monyet nih! Dia manis sekali gelagapan begitu~

"Kumohon hentikan seringaianmu itu, Lillian!" Daaaan seringaianku justru tambah lebar. Cukup banyak pairing straight di sini. Semoga semakin membuatku cepat sembuh…

Heh, begini-begini aku cukup pintar memasak, lho~ dengan bawang hadiah dari Rahi, mungkin aku bisa membuat Doria untuk makan malamku. Buatnya agak banyakan supaya bisa kuberikan ke Ash dan Cam, sebagai permintaan maafku…

Ha! Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Doria buatanku! Ufufufu~

Aku pergi ke rumah Ash dulu, karena lebih dekat.

"Doria? Wah, terima kasih, Lillian! Ini makanan kesukaanku! Nggak boleh ditarik balik lho, ya!" katanya tertawa senang. Syukurlah lancar…

Sebelum ke tempat Cam, aku melihat-lihat papan request. He? Laney membutuhkan lavender juga? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak yang membutuhkan lavender? Imbalannya sponge cake buatan Laney? Waaah, nggak boleh dilewatin!

Sesampainya aku di tempat Cam, kuberi dia Doria buatanku. "Terima kasih, Lillian." Che, kurang datar, Cam. Dasar kuudere. Untunglah Laney ada di dekat situ, jadi sekalian kuselesaikan requestnya.

Sepertinya aku melakukan kesalahan lagi mala mini.

Kenapa?

Karena setelah mencicipi Doria buatanku, Cam datang mencegatku dan menarikku ke tempat penyimpanan bunganya.

"Lillian, aku punya sebuah permintaan."

Okaaay… aku mulai berkeringat dingin, tapi kuusahakan terlihat tenang. "Ya? Ada apa? Kenapa tidak ditempelkan di papan request saja?" tanyaku (sok) polos.

Cam menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Ini hanya kamu yang bisa. Dan aku tidak mau sampai ketahuan orang lain."

"Apa permintaanmu?" heh, aku terdenganr seperti jin lampu pengabul permintaan. Membersihkan hewan, kah? Memasak, kah? Berlari, kah? Hayo aja!

"Aku ingin kau mengajariku cara memasak Doria."

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

"AP—hmpf!" Cam membungkam mulutku cepat, sepertinya dia sudah memperkirakan reaksiku.

"Tenang. Jangan berisik." Perintah seorang kuudere satu ini. Setelah memastikan aku cukup tenang dan tidak teriak, dia melanjutkan, "sampai tanggal 21, tidak akan lebih dari itu."

Aku terdiam.

Tanggal 21? Ada apa ya dekat tanggal itu?

Festival? Perlombaan? Ulang tahun?

Ulang tahun…

ASH!

"KAU MA—hmpf!"

"Sst!"

"Hufh… kamu mau memberikan Doria itu… ke Ash…?" tanyaku takut-takut. Kumohon bukan itu kumohon bukan itu KUMOHON BUKAN ITU, aku hanya berdelusi. Ya, delusi yang sungguh keterlaluan dan harus dihentikan secepatnya sebelum—

"…iya." Jawab Cam sambil tersipu sedikit.

Ah…

Tamatlah riwayatku.

Tbc (maybe?)

A/N : Yeah! Akhirnya kesampaian buat fanfic Harvest Moon~! XD Salam kenal!


End file.
